Pterosaurs of LTL
Pterosaurs are flying reptiles. Their wings are formed by a membrane of skin, muscle and other tissues stretching from the legs to a dramatically lengthened fourth finger. Their bodies are often covered with a downy covering, and their bones are hollow, which means the pterosaurs' weight is greatly reduced to allow for flight. Species come in a variety of shapes and sizes- the small species (Dimorphodon and Sordes) tend to have long tails and no crests, while the large species (Pteranodon and "Tapejara") have short tails and elaborate crests on their heads, which they use for display. The small pterosaurs are powerful fliers- flying like birds or bats- while the large species rely on wind thermals to allow them to glide for hours without having to flap their wings. InGen bred seven species of pterosaur, which are described in full below. Three species of Pteranodon were bred, P. longiceps and P. sternbergi, although the third- the aggressive P. longiceps "hippocratesi"- is a mutant form. Cearadactylus atrox Height: 4 ft (1.2 m Weight: 30lbs (13.6 kg) Wingspan: 18 ft (5.5 m) Cearadactylus were among the first pterosaurs to be re-created by InGen, and they are very recognizable for their long, slender jaws with menacing, interlocking teeth. They were originally intended to be displayed within an aviary exhibit on Isla Nublar’s Jurassic Park. At least 20 juveniles were brought to be displayed within the exhibit- which was meant to be a part of a tour where visitors would have been able to observe the pterosaurs flying freely. However construction was abandoned when the workers began to get attacked by the Cearadactylus whenever they entered the aviary. In fact Cearadactylus are highly aggressive and territorial (perhaps even more so than Pteranodon hippocratesi). They will break off into small groups and ruthlessly attack any creature that ignores their territorial boundaries by dive-bombing and striking with their toothed beaks. Like Pteranodon hippocratesi, the Cearadactylus bred on Sorna were never intended to roam free, due to the aggression and ferocity of the adults. These fiercely territorial pterosaurs were quite wisely locked up in their own section of the vast Aviary- originally to be kept apart from P. hippocratesi. However, the Cearadactylus have since managed to escape from the Aviary, and now roost in the mountain ranges. They are more active at dawn and dusk. Cearadactylus live together in small colonies, and males and females mate for life. They consume mostly fish, spearing prey with their teeth, however these vicious pterosaurs will readily kill and eat any creatures which may intrude upon their territory (this may even include rival Cearadactylus). They tend to live near lakes and rivers, and they breed on cliffs and other high places where they are safe from predatory dinosaurs. Cearadactylus vocalizations include long, high pitched screams, long, low whistles, squeaks, gibbers, and also crocodile-like hissing. These pterosaurs are excellent flyers and and can maneouver with ease even in narrow spaces. Coloration and sexual differences Both sexes have dark grey fur on the body, a yellowish naked snout, and wing membranes that are naked, leathery, and pink with the veins visible. In strong sunlight, one can make out shapes through the wing membranes. Juveniles are the same as the adults, only the grey fur is very light, almost white. Dimorphodon macronyx Height: 1 ft (0.3 m) Weight: 5 lb (2.3 kg) Wingspan: 1.6 ft (0.5 m) Dimorphodon are the smallest pterosaurs of the Island, and are easily mistaken for puffins until one comes closer to see their bat-like wings and long tails. Mates will bond for life- with one parent constantly looking after the young while the other hunts for food. Dimorphodon’s diet consists mostly of small fish and crustaceans, and they inhabit cliff faces beside the coast where they gather in huge colonies with hundreds of individuals. These pterosaurs can constantly be seen flying around the edges of Las Cinco Muertes (The Five Deaths) in search of new fishing grounds and nest sites. Coloration and sexual differences The adults of both sexes have a black body and wings with a pale white front. The animal has a blue face and a multicoloured beak. Juveniles are covered with a brown fuzz Sordes pilosus Length: 1 ft (0.3 m) Height: 0.5 ft (0.2 m) Weight: 9.5 oz (269.3 gr) Wingspan: 1.5 ft (0.5 m) Sordes is recognized for its slender head with long, pointed jaws and teeth that are small and slanted, a long tail accounting for over half its length, and wing membranes attached to the legs and a membrane between the legs. This little pterosaur shares a similar ecological niche with the bird Archaeopteryx, which shares its jungle and forest habitats. Thus pterosaur and bird have settled into a mutually-antagonistic relationship- with the more agile Sordes and the more powerful Archaeopteryx being known to come into conflict with each other rather frequently. Sordes are solitary, although males and females mate for life. They feed on insects and other small animals such as lizards and amphibians. Coloration and sexual differences Males have a light brown furry covering with darker-brown striping on the hindquarters. The wings and face are a lighter brown, with the eyes an amber colour. Females and juveniles are the same as the male, although they lack the striping on the hindquarters. "Tapejara" navigans Height: 5ft (1.5 m) Weight: 33 lb (15 kg) Wingspan: 20 ft (6.1 m) The “Tapejara” is a relatively large pterosaur found usually on and around the coastal areas of the Five Deaths, where they hunt for fish. They are communal pterosaurs, gathering in large groups on Sorna’s beaches, often alongside the much smaller Dimorphodon. Male “Tapejara” are easily recognizable due to the impressive crest on the head- the crest's size and bright colours are used to attract females (whose crests are small and dull in comparison). During the mating season, the males use their huge, brightly-coloured crests to intimidate rivals so they can claim the best spots on the rocky ends of the beach in order to display these same crests to the females which fly overhead. Coloration and sexual differences Males have a red crest, a yellow beak, a white underbelly, and part of the face is a metallic light blue-violet with a white stripe by the ear. Tops of wings and upper half of body are black, with the undersides of the wings a pale peach coloration with black splotches around the edges. Eyes are a pale yellow-green. Females and juveniles are the same as the male, only they have a smaller crest which is a duller, almost dirty-looking red (barely visible from a distance), and the face is a much paler shade of blue-violet. Pteranodon The Pteranodon species are toothless (with the exeption of the mutant P. hippocratesi), large, graceful pterosaurs which are perfectly adapted for soaring through the skies. Using their vast wings and light-weight frames, all three species of Pteranodon can glide effortlessly for hours, riding on wind thermals. However, they are ungainly and awkward on land, which puts them at risk from predators. Thus these pterosaurs (particularly the non-aggressive P. longiceps and P. sternbergi species) only land to mate, nest or rest, and even then it is usually at high altitudes such as cliff faces near or out to sea, where many land-based predators cannot reach. During the breeding season, large colonies of both P. longiceps and P. sternbergi will group together to nest on cliff edges in large, noisy, smelly, crowded communities, often competing for space with other pterosaur species such as Tapejara and Dimorphodon. Because of the high pterosaur population, these cliffs are practically white; encrusted with pterosaur dung. Both parents of P. longiceps and P. sternbergi will care for their own chicks, and may leave them to fend for themselves for several days while the adults are fishing out at sea, until they return with their throat pouches filled with regurgitated fish to feed the young. The young of the vicious P. hippocratesi are given live prey; the infants’ needle-like teeth making quick work of shredding the victim to pieces. Like all pterosaurs, Pteranodons have excellent eyesight and hearing; they are noisy and produce loud shrieks that can be heard from a reasonable distance. Each shriek varies in length and pitch for each species. Pteranodon longiceps Height: 6 ft (1.8 m) Weight: 30 lb (13.6 kg) Wingspan: 30 ft (9.1 m) This species is recognized for its narrow backward pointing crest and no teeth. Female crests are slightly shorter and males use theirs for display. P. longiceps is the most common species. They inhabit upland areas along with the contemporary P. sternbergi; they are social and live together in colonies. During the breeding season, colonies come together to produce, migrating to coastal areas to raise their young on cliffs near the sea. P. longiceps feed on fish. Coloration and sexual differences Males have brown bodies, with blue and yellow markings on their crests. Their crests are long but flattened. Females are also colored like the males, but with rounded crests. Females are also slightly smaller. Pteranodon longiceps "hippocratesi Height: 7 ft (2.1 m) Weight: 45 lb (20.4 kg) Wingspan: 32 ft (9.8 m) Pteranodon hippocratesi is often considered as a subspecies of P. longiceps, as it was the result of the first attempt to produce a P. longiceps. However due to their vast differences, here it is often referred to as a separate species. P. hippocratesi was the first Pteranodon species to be bred by InGen, however it was considered as a reject as it was unnaturally aggressive, very intelligent, and that it possessed teeth. The P. longiceps outlined below was the second attempt to correct the mistakes seen in P. hippocratesi. Due to its high aggression and territorial nature, the hippocratesi species was kept locked within a gigantic aviary built on high cliffs on Isla Sorna, in which a river flowed through providing a constant supply of fish. However visitors to the island unintentionally set the pterosaurs loose, therefore P. hippocratesi can now be found flying freely around swamps and waterways, although they often choose to return to the aviary to roost and rear their young (presumably because the original individuals were born and raised there themselves, it is where they feel the safest). However several individuals have migrated to other of the Five Deaths islands in search of new breeding grounds. As with other two Pteranodon species, P. hippocratesi’s diet primarily consists of fish. However due to its tendancy to attack smaller animals which enters their territory, P. hippocratesi will happily consume these smaller animals if they are unable to escape- using its vicious serrated teeth to tear the victim apart. Like other Pteranodon species, P. hippocratesi are social and live in family groups, although they do not create supercolonies like either P. sternbergi or P. longiceps, and they prefer not to mingle with these latter species. Fights over dominance and nesting space between individuals are much more common within the hippocratesi species, however all adults will come together to look after the young. P. hippocratesi prefer to nest at high altitudes where their young are safer from predators. The infants are voracious and relatively nimble on the ground. The parents will bring them live prey, which the young are able to chase and use “pack behaviour” to kill. Unlke the other two Pteranodon species, P. hippocratesi is highly territorial, attacking anything it perceives as a threat to itself or its infants. Outside of its territory, it is usually calmer and less aggressive. P. hippocratesi is also unusual in that despite being light, it posseses great strength in its hind legs, allowing it to grasp small animals in its talons and carry it away to be consumed somewhere safe, or to kill it by dropping it from a great height. Coloration and sexual differences Males have black bodies and grey chests and wing edges. Their crests are orange with black markings. Females have orange bodies with black markings on their wings, back, beak, and crest. The juveniles of both sexes are like the females, only slightly darker. Both males and females are identical apart from their colorations. Pteranodon sternbergi Height: 5.5 ft (1.7 m) Weight: 20 lb (9.1 kg) Wingspan: 20 ft (6.1 m) P. sternbergi is recognized for the male’s high upright crests, used for displays. The female's crests are shorter, forming small stumps on the end of their heads. They live in smaller groups than its contemporary P. longiceps, sometimes preferring to live a solitary lifestyle. In the breeding season, P. sternbergi migrates to the coastal areas of Sorna, where the males establish landing spots on cliff edges to display their elaborate crests and attract the females which fly overhead. P. sternbergi is a fish eater, using its toothless beak to skim the waters of seas to catch its prey, storing it in its throat pouch. Coloration and sexual differences Males have blue gray bodies with light brown wings and yellow crests and beaks. Females have almost entirely gray bodies, with pale yellow beaks and small knobs of a crest.